Siete pecados capitales - Regulus Black
by Graystone
Summary: Drabbles de cien palabras. Regulus podía ser muchas cosas. Los siete pecados también estaban entre esas facetas de su vida.
1. Soberbia

**Disclaimer: **nada del potterverso me pertenece

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

* * *

**Soberbia**

La snitch se cerró fuertemente en mi mano, intentando liberarse pero resultándole imposible. Slytherin había ganado. De un plumazo había conseguido ciento cincuenta puntos para mi Casa y la cara de rabia de James Potter, la cual no tenía precio alguno. En cuanto desmonté de mi escoba vi a otra persona a la que también deseaba contemplar. Sirius. Estaba completamente serio, pero no me quitaba la vista de encima. Yo, por mi parte, sonrío de manera altiva y hago una inclinación un tanto pomposa.

_Mira, Sirius, soy mejor que tú._

Antes eso, Sirius rueda los ojos y se marcha. Idiota.


	2. Avaricia

**Avaricia**

Abrí el regalo y, como me prometieron mis padres, ahí, estaba el tan ansiado reloj de oro. Miré hacia Sirius para ver qué le habían regalado. En ese momento desembalaba una escoba de carreras de último modelo mientras que yo sólo tenía un simple reloj de oro.

—Dámela. La quiero —le ordené a mi hermano.

Sirius se rio en mi cara, pero yo forcejeé para quitársela. El esfuerzo por hacerme con ella, unido al de mi hermano por impedirlo hizo que la escoba se rompiese. Sirius me odió por eso, pero a mí me daba igual. Yo quería esa escoba.


	3. Lujuria

**Lujuria**

Sí, todos somos humanos, somos capaces de sentir y desde luego tenemos necesidades. Si además de eso nos provocan… Y encima está ella. Merlín, es… como de otro mundo. Su perfume, ¿qué olor es ese? No tengo ni idea, pero es tan atrayente que tengo que contenerme. Su pelo cae en bucles rizados sobre sus hombros. Su sonrisa… Perfecta. Parece despedir un aura que hace que todos los hombres a su alrededor nos entreguemos a nuestros más bajos instintos. Y yo… No puedo controlarme, sólo quiero ir hasta ella y arrancarle la ropa…

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Dorcas. Me llamo Dorcas.


	4. Envidia

**Envidia**

La odio, la odio, la odio demasiado. Puede que no esté con ella en clase, pero es superior a mis fuerzas. Probablemente de ser así la cosa sería mucho peor, pero sólo tengo que verla en el Club Slug y ya es demasiado, especialmente si esa morsa con patas no para de alabarla. Que si Lily ha hecho esto, que si Lily ha hecho esto otro. Al parecer no es capaz de recordar que fue mi padre quien le soltó todo ese dinero para sus trabajos. Pero no, tuvo que venir esa chica, esa… sangre sucia a quitarme el protagonismo...


	5. Gula

**Gula**

Los Black podíamos jactarnos de muchas cosas, y la comida estaba entre ellas. Durante años asistí a cientos de comidas familiares donde las mujeres de la Casa preparaban suculentos platos. Si había algo que me gustaba especialmente, eso era el chocolate. Ya fuesen las tabletas que mi madre siempre me compraba o las ranas mágicas, el chocolate siempre ha estado presente en mi vida. Si ahora mismo me lo quitasen… No sé que llegaría a hacer. Por eso siempre, siempre llevo un poco en los bolsillos de mi túnica. Todos tenemos una obsesión. La mía es el chocolate, ¿qué pasa?


	6. Ira

**Ira**

Podía notar como crecía en mi interior, cómo se había hecho más y más grande desde que ella murió. Podría haber hecho algo, atacarlo, intentar matarlo. Pero ahora que sé la verdad, prefiero llevar a cabo mi venganza. Sí, todavía hay ira, rabia en mi interior, pero hay también una esperanza. Una esperanza de que su muerte no haya sido en vano y que yo pueda tener mi venganza. En cuanto dejo el relicario falso en la vasija, camino hasta el agua y me meto dentro. Los inferis no tardan en agarrarme para llevarme a mí… Y a mi ira.


	7. Pereza

**Pereza**

Todavía tengo que hacer la tarea de Transformaciones, de lo contrario esa McGonagall me castigará. Pero es que se está tan bien aquí, tumbado en la hierba, la fresca brisa en el aire, la temperatura ideal… Seamos serios, ¿quién en su sano juicio se encerraría en una enorme biblioteca llena de polvorientos libros para terminar los deberes? Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Se quedarían como yo, ahí tirados, relajados. Total, la terminaría después, a pesar de que me arrepentiré de no haberlo hecho antes, de que no tenga los libros necesarios porque la biblioteca esta cerrada. Ahora sólo quiero hacer el vago.


End file.
